Momentos Absurdos
by ika-oni
Summary: CAP 3 UP: Lo peor de poder verte.  ¿alguna vez te has preguntado que es lo peor que pasa cuando Desmond ve a Ezio y Altair? ... ¿no? Aun de todos modos te dire XD
1. Altair VS Ezio

Justo como el summary dice, esto fue creado por una tarde muy aburrida.

Advertencias: si esperabas leer un fic serio y con trama pues déjame decirte querido lector que te equivocaste de lugar =D porque esto es un CRACK FIC.

Disclaimer: Si soy rica y todos los juegos de Assassins Creed son míos (nótese el sarcasmo)

Nota: les informo de antemano que no habrá casi ninguna acción porque casi todo es dialogo y sin más que decir los dejo en paz X3.

.+.+.+.+.+.

Ezio: Te lo digo, te lo repito y ¡te lo demuestro! Que soy mejor que tu.

Altair: Hasta crees.

Ezio: ¿no lo crees? Pues déjame avisarte querido _amico _que yo llevo 2 juegos mientras que tu solo llevas 1

Altair: Idiota ¬¬

Ezio: seré idiota pero por lo menos no me corte un dedo para utilizar un arma.

Altair: fue por disciplina además soy mucho más fuerte que tu.

Ezio: ¿Mas fuerte? Debe estar bromeando. Yo ahorita te podría ganar.

Altair: A ver, demuéstralo (saca su hoja oculta).

Ezio: Creo que me siento algo enfermito (se excusa) Tal vez luego.

Altair: Cobarde #¬¬ lo dice porque sabes que yo ganare. Yo llevo toda mi vida entrenando.

Ezio: ¿y eso qué? Yo tuve al mejor entrenador que es mi tío Mario (presume)

Altair: el cual se murió.

Ezio: …. (silencio. Le había dado un golpe muy bajo, pero si él quería jugar sucio pues jugaría igual de sucio) Uyyy que tu mama….

Altair: no tengo mama.

Ezio: exacto (señala) yo tengo familia por lo menos.

Altair: pero se murieron tu tío, tus hermanos y tu papa.

Ezio: ….. (Otra vez silencio) por lo menos tengo a mi hermana y a mi mama.

Altair: la cual sufrió un trauma.

Ezio: ¡pero ya se recupero!

Altair: … (Ya no tenía nada con que contraatacar pero de pronto se le vino una idea) ahora que lo pienso todas tus figuras paternas están muertas.

Ezio: ¿y? (pregunta enfadado de que se lo recuerden).

Altair: eso significaba que solo tienes figuras maternas lo que explicaría que fueras gay.

Ezio: ¡pero yo no soy gay! (dice indignado).

Altair: Tu mejor amigo es gay.

Ezio: ¡¿Qué? ¡Leonardo no es gay!

Leonardo: Siiiiii soooyyyy amaaaaa (N/A: estoy segura de que le suena conocido XD)

Ezio: Bueno, tal vez, si el es gay pero eso no significa que yo lo sea.

Altair: si como no ¬¬.

Ezio: maldito. Por lo menos no mate al hermano mi mejor amigo y le quite su brazo.

Altair: ¡Oye! (enojado) fue un accidente y ya me perdono Malik.

Ezio: "perdona pero no olvides"

Malik: Cierto T-T

Altair: (triste por su amigo) pues yo no tengo gonorrea (N/A: por los que no saben es una enfermedad de transmision sexual) como otros.

Ezio: O/O no fue mi culpa, la cortesana no me aviso.

Altair: Si la cortesana (sarcasmo) utiliza condón ¡pendejo!.

Ezio: todavía no existe T-T.

Altair: me imagino que tendrás miles de hijos.

Ezio: Ezito deja a tu hermana, Junior no peles con tus hermanos, hija deja la muñeca de tu hermana (regañando a unos "cuantos" niños) Disculpa, ¿Decías?.

Altair: Olvídalo ¬¬.

Ezio: Oye, que los mantengo, pues si no sabes, soy rico y tengo muchas tiendas a mi disposición ¿qué tienes tu?

Altair: Tengo más fans que tu.

Ezio: ¡¿Qué? Si tu eres un antipático y antisocial como puedes tener más fans que yo.

Altair: Solo los tengo. Si no me crees mira en google.

Ezio: (mirando google) mierda #¬¬. Eso no demuestra nada, mira y aprende (se saca la camisa o lo que sea que tenga arriba).

Fan-girl: Kyaaaa (sufre un hemorragia nasal).

Altair: ¡Ja! Eso no es nada, mira (hace lo mismo que Ezio).

Fan-girl: ¡Ya no aguanto más! (se muere desangrada)

Ezio: ¡Asesino!

Altair: tú también lo eres.

Ezio: Cierto U-.- (se acerca a la chica) _resquiat in pace. _(Por lo menos la chica murió feliz.).

Altair: yo no les hablo a los muertos. Loco.

Ezio: es por respeto, grosero.

.+En otro lado cercano+.

Shaun: no piensas detenerlos

Desmond: No. No es de mi incumbencia (se pone a jugar a la Xbox poniendo el juego de Assassins Creed).

Shaun: Yo hare que te incumba (piensa) Oigan chicos. Desmond dice que es mejor que ustedes.

Ezio y Altair: (miradas asesinas)

Desmond: (asustado) maldito seas Shaun (sale corriendo)

.+.+.+.+.+.

Bueno, ya lo termine y sé que esta corto pero tan solo fue escrito para no morirme de aburrimiento (y el que diga que no se puede morir de aburrimiento es un mentiroso). Espero que les haya hecho reír y antes de retirarme quiero avisar que los que están leyendo ¿Qué pasaría si? Esta SUSPENDIDO ¿el por qué? Es porque la señorita MOTIVACION me ha pedido el divorcio por lo que no se si continuar o no T-T y si alguien tiene la amabilidad de dejarme un rewiew lo agradecería mucho.

MATTA NE X3


	2. La mejor arma

Bueno, este fic se llamaba Ezio vs Altair pero lo cambie por momentos absurdos y de seguro preguntan ¿Por qué? Pues yo les digo que el titulo contesta por sí solo.

Advertencias: Muchas risas

Disclaimer: muajaja todos los juegos de Assassins Creed me pertenecen muajajajaj

**Doctor:** ya es hora de tus medicinas

**Yo:** pero no estoy loca

**Doctor:** si y yo soy real ¬¬ (sarcasmo) mientras curo a esta loquita lean el fic

.+.+.+.+.+.+.

En un lugar, que no sé donde rayos esta y me da flojera de decir. Están sentados tres chicos ¿en dónde? Pues ya les dije que no sé dónde. Los tres chicos discutían sobre la mejor arma.

**Desmond:** el mini cañón para mi es la mejor. Es la mejor arma si planeas matar desde lejos.

**Altair:** pero no se compara con la hoja oculta, es un arma perfecta, fácil de ocultar y fácil de usar.

**Desmond:** pero que hay con las espadas, son muy útiles si un templario te ataca desde un caballo, con la espada lo puedes derribar.

**Altair:** Mmmm… supongo que tienes razón.

**Desmond:** Ezio (le llama) para ti ¿cuál es la mejor arma?

**Ezio:** La escoba (contesta seguro)

**Altair y Desmond:** ¡¿La escoba? (Inseguros de sus palabras)

**Ezio:** Si, ¿quieren que les haga una demostración? (ellos asienten) bien

Ezio voltea a sus lados buscando una víctima para su experimento y de pura casualidad –nótese el sarcasmo - pasa un templario, perfecto para su demostración.

**Ezio:** ¡Hey, tu! (el templario voltea) lo hice con tu mama.

**Templario:** Mentiroso.

**Mama de templario:** Oh, hijo aquí está tu lonche porque de seguro tendrás mucha hambre matando a gente inocente (voltea a ver a Ezio) ¡Ezio! ¿vendrás a casa esta noche? (pregunta en tono seductor)

**Ezio:** Con mucho gusto señora (contesta con una mirada picara)

**Templario:** Hijo de tu *censurado* te voy a *mas censura* y te *se censura todo el dialogo*

El templario enojado corre con su arma dispuesto a matar a Ezio. En el suelo había una escoba, que apareció por magia o coincidencia, y fue agarrado por Ezio y en un hábil movimiento lo golpeo estrellándolo en el suelo matándolo en el acto.

**Ezio:** Les dije (sonríe satisfecho de su demostración mientras que Altair y Desmond aplauden sorprendidos)

Desde ese momento los Assassins dejaron de gastar dinero en los metales tan caros y empezaron a utilizar escobas para matar a los templarios. Asi que, si un día ve a los Assassins con una escoba ya saben por qué.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Bueno esto fue inspirado cuando al fin hice el logro de matar con la escoba (tarde meses en hacerlo) y bueno a mi me dio risa cuando lo hice.

Si ven el fic todavía no termina habrá mucho momentos aun más absurdos asi que ya saben, si los desean leer póngase en Story Alert pero si realmente desean que lo continúe déjenme un rewiew.

MATTA NE X3


	3. Lo peor de poder verte

Regreso con el tercer cap de esta idea tan loca creada por una loca de verdad (loca de verdad, no. tan solo soy una niña con mucha imaginación n_n) y bueno las dejo leer.

.+.+.+.+.+.

El animus es un máquina capaz de hacerte revivir las memorias de tus antepasados, sonara algo imposible de hacer pero Desmond Miles fue testigo de ello y también sus compañeros Lucy, Shaun y Rebecca que eran las personas que le ayudaban ahora a revivir las memorias de su antepasado Ezio Auditore, un noble de Florencia, Italia. Pero algo que había descubierto Desmond es que no solo necesitas del Animus para ver sus recuerdos. Últimamente había podido ver a sus antepasados, Lucy decía que tan solo eran alucinaciones, razón por la que no habla mucha de ellas, pero si fueran asi no hubiera podido descubrir tantos pasadizos secretos en Monteriogni o poder descubrir el romance de Altair y María.

Realmente era muy útil poder ver a tus antepasados sin tener que utilizar el animus, pero se han preguntado ¿Qué es lo peor de esto? No… mmm…., aun de todos modos les voy a decir.

Han de estar pensando ¿acaso hay algo incomodo en eso? Pues la respuesta es sí, y ahora Desmond podía verlos con sus propios y era realmente era muy incomodo, molesto, vergonzoso y una de las peores que no quisiera estar viendo en este momento pero a penas que se quede ciego no podía evitar de verlo.

-Oh, Ezio eres todo un semental – gemía una chica, que realmente no es real sino un producto de su imaginación o un recuerdo de su antepasado – Ahhhhhh – dio un último gemido dando por terminado ese acto.

Miraba la cama, en donde había encontrado a Ezio y, posiblemente una cortesana, tener sexo. Ya habían desaparecido pero miraba con cierto asco la cama, no eran reales pero…. A dormir al techo se ha dicho.

Escalo la gran casa que se encontraba en Monteriogni que servía para refugio de los assassins. Era incomodo tener que dormir en el techo pero rayos no podía dormir en un lugar donde sabía que Ezio había tenido sexo por lo menos era diferente con Altair, que por suerte no era un mujeriego como Ezio. Oh, hablando del rey de Roma.

Altair acaba de aparecer por lo visto tendría que ver otra alucinación, no le importaba antes de poder descansar, la vida de Altair no era muy impresionante o incomoda si lo comparas con Ezio por lo que no le molestaba lo que iba a ver….. O eso creía.

No puede ser Altair también tenía sexo con María. Por lo visto era imposible tener una noche tranquila, además de que también se tendría que retirar del techo por la incomodidad de ver Altair tan pasional con María. Se iba a ir pero antes dijo algo:

-¡Dejen de tener sexo enfrente de mí! – grito a su antepasado y su compañera.

Tal vez, ya saben la respuesta. Pero déjenme decirle que eso no es lo peor de poder ver a tus antepasados en cualquier momento, sino esta.

-Que acaso me tienen que recordar que ellos pueden tener sexo y yo no

Sí, eso era lo peor que tus propios ancestros te recuerden que ellos pudieron tener sexo en su juventud mientras que tu estas en una maquina la mayor parte del tiempo reviviendo sus recuerdos y para empeorar las cosas con dos chicas (me refiero a Lucy y Rebecca) muy guapas y no poder hacer nada con ellas. Sí, eso era lo peor.

.+.+.+.+.+.

Pobre Desmond XD, yo creo que eso debe ser algo molesto para Desmond pero si ustedes no lo creen déjenme un rewiew y yo con gusto lo pongo en el fic (si ustedes quieren) y por cierto me he dado cuenta que no he respondido los rewiew (si, hasta hoy me doy cuenta) y los respondería ahora pero no tengo tiempo pero prometo que en el próximo cap si lo hago, por lo que dejen un lindo rewiew para que yo lo responda :3

MATTA NE X3


End file.
